Pecados entre rivales
by DixieClemets
Summary: Todos los días hay un pecado más que contar, incluido en los rivales... Y si, los polos negativos se atraen, ¿por qué ellos no? Se atraen, se desean, se aman... Hasta los rivales se pueden apoyar en tiempos de tristeza... Pero, ¿y si alguien intenta acabar con ellos? (Sonadow/Shadonic [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: En esta historia, hay mucho gore y lemon. Se recomienda la discreción al lector.

Espero que les guste y sin más dilación, ¡A leer!

En un oscuro auditorio, se encontraba un erizo negro de franjas rojas. Este, tenía en su poder una pistola (negra con una rosa roja dibujada) de 9 milímetros y con esta disparaba a todo el que se acercaba. Parecía que había perdido la cabeza por completo. Disparaba sin piedad a cada agente de GUN que se atrevía a acercarse. Reía como un loco y disparaba a todos lados pidiendo que fuesen más agentes a su encuentro. La situación se comenzaba a complicar demasiado. Tanto, que el comandante de GUN acabó herido. En sus ojos se podía ver maldad pura, además de que su globo ocular era de color negro. Algo malo estaba pasando. El mismo trabajaba para G.U.N, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo semejante locura? Sus risas recorrían todo el lugar de una forma un tanto siniestra. A su alrededor solo había sangre y gente inconsciente. Este erizo se encontraba encima del teatro disparando cuando se vio pasar un rayo de color azul a su lado parándose en su espalda. Era un erizo cobalto de ojos esmeralda. Cualquiera miraría al azabache con terror, pero, el azulado no, parecía no temer a nada. Lo miraba con unos ojos comprensivos y al mismo tiempo, estos le pedían una explicación de "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan rápido?". El mayor lo miró con una mirada (válgame la redundancia.) que el oji-esmeralda no había visto nunca antes.

-… ¿Shadow…? Tus… ojos… Se parecen a los de…- No pudo finalizar de hablar porque el vetado empezó a dispararle como loco. -¡Shadow! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡PARA!-Le gritó el azulino asustado.

-…-El mayor parecía mudo. Levantó su pistola y apuntó al menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Shad….!-Fue interrumpido por el disparo, el cual, esquivo sin problemas. En esos momentos, agradecía ser el erizo más rápido de la tierra. Volvió a esquivar dos disparos dando una doble voltereta. Cayó en el suelo, pero se levantó con rapidez para evitar otra bala.

-¡Quédate quieto!-Dijo de forma autoritaria, casi gritando. Shadow daba un miedo bastante imponente, pero, vuelvo a repetir: Sonic no teme a nada… O bueno… a casi nada… Es verdad que le tenía miedo a su propia novia, pero, ¿Quién no le tenía miedo a Amy Rose?

-¡Y una mierda!-Gritó el azul de nuevo, ¿acaso se iba a dejar disparar?

**_*Seis horas antes…*_**

-¡SONIC!-Gritaba una chica color rosa llamando a su novio.- ¡Blaze y yo vamos a ver a Cream! ¡Adiós!-Gritó lanzando un beso.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidió con la mano. -¡Qué bien! ¡No voy a ver a Amy en un rato!- Le dijo a su pequeño hermanito.

-¡No me creo qué seas pareja de Amy Rose!-Se asombró Tails. La verdad, costaba creerlo.

-Ni yo…-Sonrió Sonic.- No sé por qué acepte, aunque tan mal no me ha ido.- Dijo pegándole una mordida a su chili Dog.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó el pequeño zorrito a lo que Sonic asintió.

-Tan seguro como que me llamo…-Fue interrumpido por Knuckles.

-¡SONIIIIIIIC!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡AYUDAME! ¡ROUGE ME VA A MATAR!-

-Infantil, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¡NADA!-Fue a esconderse. – ¡Solo le demostré que me atrae bastante! ¡Pero me parece que no le ha gustado!-Dijo bajando las escaleras de la casa. Al los segundos, llegó la murciélago.

-¡Chicos!-Saludo la murciélago. -¿Sabéis donde está Knux?-Dijo enfadada Rouge.

-¿Qué hizo?-Preguntó el zorrito.

-¡TOCARME EL CULO!-Dijo la chica a lo que Tails por poco se atraganta dado a que estaba bebiendo un vaso de chocolate.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-Rió Sonic.

-¡Sí, muy gracioso! ¡¿Dónde está?!-.

-Bajando las escaleras… ¡Ja ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

-¡SOOOOONIIIIIIC!-Grito el rojo.

-¡Gracias!-Se llevó a Knuckles

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

-Por poco me atraganto…-Dijo Tails. Dejando el vaso a un lado. –Eres un poco cabroncete.- Dijo al ver como el erizo no paraba de reír.

-¡Por algo me llamo Sonic! ¡Ja ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-Continuó riendo.

Comenzaron a tocar a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo- Tails se fue a la entrada. -¡Hola! Sonic está arriba. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias.- Se oyó una voz grave. –Hola, Faker.-

-¡Shadow! ¿Cómo te va?-Sonrió Sonic.

-Mal, No sé por qué, pero creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-

-Eso lo sabía, ¿Por qué?-Sonrió burlándose.

-…-Se puso más serio de lo que era.

-Vale, ya paro las bromas. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo ganas de matar…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó asombrado.- ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-

-No, no es una broma… Te juro que es verdad…-

-¿Has… ido al psiquiatra?-

-Sí, y según él, solo me queda esperar a volverme loco, no sabe cuando…-

-Shadow…- Se puso triste. No esperaba que el azabache le soltara tan tremenda bomba.

-Por eso he venido, quiero que desde que yo me vuelva loco, me dejes inconsciente y me lleves a un hospital psiquiátrico. Sé que eres el único que me puede llegar a controlar si pasa algo de ese tipo.-

-Shadow…-Se puso serio. –Vale, pero después no te enfades conmigo.-

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Faker.- Se despidió con la mano.

-Adiós…-

**_*Seis horas después*_**

-¡Sonic!-Llamo Tails. -¡SHADOW SE HA VUELTO LOCO! ¡Está en el auditorio de Station Square! ¡Y está disparando a todo el que pilla!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YA?!-Se asusto. -¡YA VOY!-

**_*En la actualidad.*_**

-¡Shadow! ¡Para!-Dijo esquivando todos los disparos.

Durante bastante rato estuvo esquivando los tiros hasta llegar al lado de Shadow, al cual le pegó un puñetazo tirándolo en el suelo. Sonic cogió el arma de Shadow y una voz dentro de él comenzó a hablarle…

-…Hazlo…Dispara…-Sonic comenzó a sonreír… Algo estaba mal… No podía controlar sus acciones… Apuntó a Shadow y apretó el gatillo…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar, voy a tratar un asuntillo… ¿Recordáis que no se sabía del todo si Shadow era la forma de vida suprema? Pues bien, Recordad que los clones robóticos no pueden sentir dolor, y en cambio Shadow si puede. Una vez aclarado esto me preguntareis: ¿Y por qué nos dices esto? Lo digo porque, si una creación no siente, ¿cómo es que Shadow sí? Bien, yo tengo una teoría, la cual es que Shadow es un erizo normal y corriente al cual capturaron y lo hicieron pasar como la forma de vida suprema para ocultar a Biolizard. De ahí el hecho de que Shadow pueda sentí tristeza, alegría, felicidad (Las dos última casi nunca ¬¬)… Esta teoría formará parte de este fanfic.

Y tranquilos/as, el lemon ya llegará, no ahora, pero pronto…

Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!

Capítulo 2.

Narra Sonic.

No sabía que ere lo que había pasado, me sentía mal por dentro, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debiera, pero, a la vez, me sentía feliz…

Mire a mi mano, tenía la pistola de Shadow en ella, parecía recién disparada. Mire hacia el suelo, allí estaba Shadow, el cual estaba inconsciente pero con los ojos abiertos y le salía sangre de la boca. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su cabeza, tenía un agujero en ella del cual salía muchísima sangre. Solté el arma lejos de donde yo estaba. Me arrodille frente Shadow y comencé a moverlo asustado.-Shadow… ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow! ¡Despierta!-Grité triste. -¡Shadow…! ¡SHADOW!-Empecé a llorar. -¡SHADOW!-

Narra Shadow.

Me desperté en un hospital con un increíble dolor de cabeza, la cual sobé con cuidado, mire a mi alrededor, está rodeado de aparatos médicos y goteros de todo tipo. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado, y me sentí fatal; me sentía horrible, asqueroso, odioso… Todo lo malo posible.-"¿Por qué no me morí?"-Pensé. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, mi orgullo me supera. -"Además… No tengo razones para seguir viviendo…"-Apreté mi cuello con mi mano para dejar de respirar. Entonces se oyó como se abría la puerta, por lo que retire mi mano de donde estaba y mire al individuo que había parado mi suicidio, era Rouge, la cual, al ver que estaba vivo saltó a abrazarme. -¿Por qué abrazas a un asqueroso y maldito asesino?-.

-No eres un asesino.-

-Sí lo soy…-

-De seguro no fuiste tú…-

-Sí era yo, yo era consciente de todas mis acciones y yo controlaba todas mis acciones… Soy un maldito asesino.-

-Pero Shadow…-

-Pero nada.-

Narra Sonic.

Pasó una hora desde que ocurrió todo y todavía me sentía mal por ello. Estaba en el hospital, con las manos en la cabeza cuando Rouge salió del cuarto.

-Shadow está despierto.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sonic, ¿Quieres ir?-Me preguntó Tails.

-N-no, id vosotros, yo iré después…-Todos menos Amy se metieron en el cuarto.

-Sonikku, ¿estás bien?-

-Creo que s-si…-

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo.-

-¿Por qué no me temes? ¿Por qué no huyes lejos de mí?-

-Porque me ha costado mucho salir contigo, como para ahora tener que abandonarte…-Dijo seria.

-Amy Rose, eres una cabezota.-

-Yo también te quiero…-

-Sí, claro…-

-¡OYE!-Me empezó a mover con rapidez. -¡DIME QUÉ ME AMAS!-

-Nope.-

-¡Malooooo!-

-Je je je…-

-Sonic.-Me llamó Tails saliendo del cuarto junto a los demás. -Shadow quiere verte…-

-Va-vale…-Comenzé a tartamudear. Me dirigí a la habitación de Shadow con nervios de que me odiase o algo. Nunca me gustó el hecho de que mis conocidos y compañeros me odiaran, me hacía sentir fatal y con Shadow no había excepción. –Shadow.-Lo llamé cuando entré. –Yo…-

-Gracias…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Gracias por haberme pegado el tiro, eso me paró, si no lo hubieras hecho, de seguro tú también hubieses acabado con un disparo. Gracias…-

-De… nada…- Fue lo único que pude decir sin tartamudear o trabarme. –Pero… Me siento realmente mal por ello. Lo siento, de verdad.-

-No pasa nada.-Me sonrió.

Nos pasemos el rato hablando de cualquier cosa, economía, medio ambiente, nunca pensé que podría ser tan entretenido hablar con Shadow.

Narra Shadow.

*Tres horas después…*

Después de tres horas, me había regenerado solo, cosa que sorprendió a los médicos. Me llevaron a mi casa y dijeron que alguien se quedara conmigo por si acaso. Pedí que fuera Sonic, dado a que él era el único que me podía parar en caso de que pasara algo. El aceptó sin rechistar.

De madrugada me desperté con sed, así que fui a por un vaso de agua, en la cocina me encontré con Sonic. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Necesito abrazar a alguien para dormir, normalmente es Tails, él es mi hermano, él lo comprende…-

-¿Sabes qué? Te dejo que me abrazes, es lo menos que puedo hacer al obligarte que te quedes aquí.-

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto, nos sentemos en la cama y cuando me viré para coger el vaso de agua Sonic me abrazó, cosa que me pareció normal hasta… Que bajó la mano más de lo debido hasta llegar al soldado que se levanta cuando el sargento lo llama… Y en este caso el sargento era su mano y el soldado mi… "Apendice"…

-¡¿SONIC?! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ..?!-Me interrumpió mordiéndome la oreja levemente haciendome pegar un gemido, el cual no se oyó.

-Sh…-Me mando a callar dándome un beso en el cuello…


	3. Chapter 3

Je je je… Soy de lo que no hay…

¡Hola a todos! Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.

Os he estado leyendo menuda sorpresa os llevasteis, ¿eh?

Hoy empezará el salseo… muajajajaja… (Soy pésima con las risas maléficas ¬¬) Y también habrá un poco de Yaoi leve…

¡A leer!

Capítulo 3.

Narra Shadow.

-¿Qué hora es, Shadow…?-Me mordió la oreja con suavidad…

-L-la 1 am…-

-Inocente…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Inocente.-Se alejó un poco. -¡Feliz día de los inocentes, Shadow!-Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, al rato comencé a reír yo también…

-La madre que te trajo al mundo…-Sonreí.

-A saber donde estará…-Me sonrió de vuelta.

*A las cuatro de la tarde.*

Todos vinieron a visitarme, para ver si todo iba bien, y eso; y a la hora, todos se fueron dejándome solo, como siempre…

Narra Sonic.

Amy me obligó a irme de la casa de Shadow, diciendo que era por mi bien, y para que ese bastardo no me hiciera daño según ella. No pude decir nada hasta que me alejó de ahí.

-¡Amy! ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Por qué? Eres mi novio.-

-¡Sí! ¡Novio! ¡NO EXCLABO!-Me alejé de ella. –Yo hago lo que quiero y sin que nadie me obligué.-

-Pues vas a tener que cambiar para la boda y para que los niños no salgan rebeldes.-

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! ¡LÉEME LOS LABIOS: NO-PIENSO-TENER-HIJOS-CONTIGO! ¡Y MENOS CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE ME ALEJA DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡ADEMÁS, SÍ COMENZÉ A SALIR CONTIGO ERA PARA QUE DEJARAS DE MOLESTARME! ¡ERES UNA PESADA QUE NO SABE CUÁNDO PARAR, Y QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE SE TE DICE ALGO, TÚ ATACAS CÓMO UN TIGRE ENFADADO! ¡ERES HORRIBLE Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS! ¡Y POR MUCHO QUÉ QUIERAS CAMBIAR, NUNCA LO HARÁS!-Grité enfadado.

Narra Shadow.

Pensé en que me prepararía de comer. –"¿Algo de pasta? Sí, con un poco de carne y algunas patatas (o papas depende del lugar) algo de jugo y…"-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de mi casa. -¡Ya voy!-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. -¿Si…? ¿Sonic? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues… Me he peleado con Amy, y como ahora vivo con ella pues…-

-No vas a ir a tu casa porque sino Amy te mata por ahorcamiento… -

-Exacto…-

-Entra…-Lo dejé pasar. -No quiero parecer entrometido, pero… ¿Por qué os peleasteis?-

-Pues… Ella me quería amarrar para que nos casásemos y tuviéramos hijos… Y paso… Yo soy un semental libre, baby…-Sonrió poniendo la voz grave.

-Sí, claro…-Reí. -Oye, yo iba a comer ya, ¿Quieres unirte?-

-No quisiera molestar…-

-Na', no molestas.-

-Vale. ¿Qué hay para comer?-

-Un plato de pasta y otro de carne con patatas…-

-Okey…-Sonrió. -Aunque yo prefiero Chili Dogs…-

-Bien, típico de ti…-Comenzé a preparar la comida.

-Jeje…-Sonic dejó de Sonreír de golpe al oír una voz…

-…Hazlo… Coge un cuchillo y mátalo…-Sin saber por qué, Sonic se acercó a Shadow y se dispuso a coger el cuchillo que Shadow utilizaba para cortar algunos ingredientes, al no alcanzar, decidió ahorcarlo.

-¿Sabes, Sonic? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gusta hablar y pasar tiempo contigo. Me diviertes, cosa que MUY pocas personas han conseguido…-Shadow se giró haciendo que Sonic cayese encima de él. Parecía que Sonic estaba abrazando a Shadow. -¿Sonic? ¿Qué… haces?-

-¿Eh?- Sonic se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Shadow y se sonrojó. -¡Lo… lo siento!-Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, ¿estás bien? Pareces colorado. ¿Tienes fiebre?-Shadow juntó su frente con la de Sonic para comprobar la temperatura del menor haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara -Parece que sí…-Se alejó un poco. -Mira, te voy a llevar a la casa de Tails, el te ayudará para que te mejores.-

-Okey…-

*Media hora después…*

-No lo entiendo, Sonic. Cuando Shadow te trajo tú estabas con casi 40 grados de fiebre, y ahora estas comiendo Chili Dogs y corriendo que da gusto. Sonic… Eres extraño, pero como te envidio…-

-¿Qué? Solo soy… "especial"-Rió.

-Sí, claro…-Dijo Tails serio.

-¡SOOOONIIIIIIIC!-Gritó Amy.

-*Glup*-Sonic tragó saliva.

-Sonic… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No preguntes que ha pasado, pregunta cuando es mi funeral.-

-¡SOOOOONIIIIIC! ¡NO ME HAGAS ENTRAR!-

-Ya… voy… Adiós, coleguita, siembre te quise, hermanito…-

-Ay madre…-

Vale, me pasé un poco con Amy, pero… Pónganse en el lugar de Sonic… ¿No harían lo mismo?

Adiosito, y lo siento por tardar en subir el Cap.

Bye! *Kiss*


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, necesito que sepan que este fanic está entrelazado a otro que tengo hecho, por lo que en un determinado momento de la historia, ocurrirán cosas que pueden haber ocurrido en la otra, y viceversa. También hay hechos como que Sonic y Tails están aprendiendo japonés y demás. Lo que más deberíais saber es que hay un triángulo amoroso que se verá próximamente.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡a leer!

Capítulo 4.

(Narra Shadow)

-''Me estoy volviendo loco…''-Pensé. -''Y encima, no paro de pensar en que Sonic me puede ayudar… Mejor le pido ayuda a Tails… Ya he molestado lo suficiente a Sonic. '' -Me dirigí al taller de Tails, encontrándome a Amy golpeando fuertemente a Sonic. -Lo siento Amy.-Cuando ella se giró, yo la tele trasporté a otro sitio con el chaos control. Me acerqué al azulado preocupado de cualquier golpe o daño que le pudiese haber causado Amy -Faker, ¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que s-sí…-

-Ven.-Le ofrecí mi mano. -Vamos a dentro del taller…-

-Hump.-Asintió. Una vez entremos, Tails revisó a Sonic, parecía preocupado…

-¿Te duele algo más?-

-No Tails.-Sonic me miró. -Gracias a los dos…-Sonrió.

-No hay de que.-Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Sonic…-Lo llamó Tails asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Tails?-

-…Tu-tus o-ojos…-Decía asustado mirando a los ojos de Sonic.

-…-Miré a sus ojos y me asusté un poco por ello… Normalmente, los ojos de Sonic eran de color blanco y pupilas de color verde… Pero, ahora… Eran de color negro y pupilas de color rojo sangre… -…S-sonic… Mira tus ojos…-

-¿Um?-Se puso delante de un espejo, quedando impactado por lo que vio. -¿¡PERO QUÉ…!?-Estaba nervioso y visiblemente asustado por el reflejo. Entonces, en menos de un segundo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Tails temblaba de puro terror. Yo me mantenía inmóvil ante esto, parecía petrificado. El cobalto se giró hacia nosotros nervioso, parecía saber lo que pasaba, pero, se hizo el tonto. -Ahora vuelvo…-Finalizó saliendo de la sala y entrando a su antiguo cuarto.

-¿Qué le acaba de pasar?-La voz de Tails de oía más aguda que de costumbre, cosa que me extrañó. Él lo notó y me murmuró algo. -Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero no le digas a Sonic…- Yo le miré sin pronunciar nada, dando a entender que quería que siguiese hablando. -Hay algo que siempre les he ocultado. Nunca me vi con fuerzas de decírselo a nadie. No soy quien todos se piensan, yo… ¿Cómo lo digo? Bueno, lo diré de forma básica. ¿Sabes qué me llamo Miles en realidad?-Continuó al ver que yo asentía. -Pues… Miles… es… nombre de chica, no de chico.-Dijo tartamudeando, a lo que yo formulé un: '' ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?''- Shadow, yo soy una chica, no un chico.-Declaró, dejándome asombrado y muy perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír. No me lo creía, simplemente, no me lo creía. Era verdad que tenía muchos rasgos y gustos de mujer, pero, me esperaba cualquier cosa de alguien que se juntaba con ese individuo tan raro al que todos llamamos: ''Sonic''. -Nunca conté a nadie, porque, temía que Sonic a modo de ''superficial'' no me dejase ir con él de aventuras por el tema de que soy mujer y demás…-

-No creo eso, Sonic no es de ese tipo de persona.- Razoné haciendo a Tails entran en razón. -Tienes que contarle a Sonic, tienes que hacerlo.-Dije serio, como siempre, a lo que Tails asintió.

Sé que tengo que contarle… pero… me asusta cómo se lo pueda tomar. ¿Y si se lo toma mal y se enfada conmigo?-

-No pienses en eso…-

-Intentaré decírselo.-Se tranquilizó. -Vamos a ver a Sonic.-

Después de asentir, nos dirigimos al cuarto, y antes de entrar, oímos a Sonic hablar solo en japonés, parecía un loco:

-Sorera o kika sete... Anata ga nanika o aete shinai! Watashi wa dare mo watashi no tame ni" kanpekina rakuen' no anata no nansensu o kikitai koto wa arimasen. Anata ga monsutā o rikai shimashita!? Anata wa kuso akumada... Watashi wa anata no tame ni futatabi watashinotomodachi o ushinaitakunai! Anata no ki, iya to kuso koshō ni yori Shaday nani ga okotta no ka o oboete oite kudasai! (Déjalos... ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada! No quiero volver a escuchar tus tonterias de un "paraíso perfecto" para mí sin nadie más. ¿¡Entendiste monstruo!? Eres un maldito demonio... ¡No quiero perder a mis amigos otra vez por tu culpa! ¡Recuerda lo que le pasó a Shaday por tu maldita, asquerosa y puta culpa! [Perdón por tanto japonés])-

-¿Shaday?-Preguntó Tails pareciendo entender.

-¿Sabes lo qué dijo?-

-Solo un par de palabras, Sonic sabe japonés desde pequeño y está más avanzado en la lengua que yo.- Me respondió serio (o seria… ya saben) -Dijo un nombre… ''Shaday'' ¿Te suena de algo?-

-Se me es familiar… No sé de qué.-

Acto seguido, se escuchó la voz de Sonic de nuevo, solo que más grave y daba miedo.

-Watashi wa watashi ga katsu no ma ni, anata wa nani o subeki ka watashi ni oshiete dareda nai mono o yaru. Mata, Shaday no wa, rigai kankei-shadeshita. Anata wa gakkō de ninkinoaru kodomodattanode, yuiitsu no kare wa anata ni chikadzuita. Sore wa hontō no yūjinde wa arimasendeshita. Soshite, anata no moto shin'yū ga sagi kyōmi o motte ita toki ni, monsutā ni watashi o yobidashita nochi? Anata ga hanasu mae ni, mazu kangaete mite kudasai. (Haré lo que me entre en gana, no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Además, Shaday era un un interesado. Solo se acercaba a ti porque eras de los chicos populares de la escuela. No era un amigo de verdad. ¿Y después me llamas a mí monstruo cuando tu anterior mejor amigo era un fraude interesado? Piensa primero antes de hablar.)-

-Ima made watashi o yobidasu koto wa arimasen! (¡No vuelva a llamarlo así!)

-¿Se está peleando consigo mismo?-

-Se volvió loco.-Sentencié riendo.

-No seas malo… aunque lo parece.-Nos dirigimos al salón de nuevo, esperando que Sonic volviese. Al rato, entró en la sala. Tails y yo nos hicimos los tontos.

-Lo siento por haberme ido sin dar explicaciones.- Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada.-Le perdonó Tails abrazándolo. -¿Os queréis quedar un rato más pasa hacerme compañía?-Preguntó cuando dejó de abrazar al cobalto.

-Vale.-Asintió el azulado.

-De acuerdo.-Me senté oyendo hablar a Sonic y a Tails sobre cosas muy variadas, como: Lo que habían hecho hoy y demás.

Entonces, Tails sacó el tema…

-Sonic… ¿Quién es Shaday?-

-…-El de ojos color esmeralda se mantuvo callado… -Él… era un amigo de la infancia… En verdad, Se llamaba Shadayma, era inocente, feliz y alegre. Tenía un pelaje color azabache y siembre usaba el mismo peinado que yo. Íbamos a la escuela juntos y hacíamos todo juntos…-Cogió aire. -Pero… un día nos peleemos, Shaday salió corriendo a un bosque, cuando lo encontré, un erizo lo estaba intentando tirar por un acantilado que allí había. No pudo zafarse del otro erizó y acabó cayendo a vacio… y él… él…-No podía terminar la frase. Parecía que moriría si lo decía. Se mordió el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de llorar. -… Él… falleció por mi culpa…-

-No fue tu culpa.-

-Sí que fue mi culpa. Por dos motivos. Uno es que si no nos hubiésemos peleado, e no hubiese corrido hacia el bosque. Y segundo… Para el segundo necesito contaros algo… Hace años, y por jugar con lo que no debía, mi poder se dividió en dos, la parte buena, y la mala. La buena soy yo y la mala, se le llamó Sonic exe, debido en que en un tipo de juegos acabados en .exe pasaba cosas parecidas. Bueno, pues, Sonic exe siempre ha residido en mí. Pues, aquel día, salió de mi cuerpo. Y cuando Shaday estaba al lado del acantilado, aprovechó para matarlo. El problema es que nunca se encontró el cuerpo de Shaday… pero, se asumió que había muerto.

En ese momento, me vino a la cabeza una imagen en primera persona de alguien que luchaba por su vida, mientras que un Sonic de aspecto macabro; de ojos negros y pupilas color rubí, lo intentaba tirar a un torrente lleno de piedras puntiagudas a base de golpes y estrangulamientos, y al caer, dejó escapar un grito: ''¡SONIC!''

Sentí un escalofrió ir por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Shadow? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí…-

-Yo de verdad que nunca quise que le pasará nada, y desde entonces, protejo muy bien a mis amigos… A miedo de que volviese a ocurrir…-

-Entonces… no soy tu verdadero mejor amigo…-Se entristeció Tails.

-Tails, tú eres mi hermanito, nunca te utilizaría de reemplazo de alguien.-Dijo rápidamente el azul abrazando a su pequeño compañero

-Yo me tengo que ir.-Dije levantándome.

-Adiós.-Se despidieron al unísono.

Lo siento por la tardanza, no tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: SÍ ERES DE MENTE SANA O TE TRAUMATIZAS CON FACILIDAD, RECOMIENDO… QUE AUN ASÍ VEAS ESTE CAP. XD

Capítulo 5.

(Narra Shadow)

-"De nuevo en soledad…"-Pensé entrando a mi "queridísima" casa después de llegar de una HORRIBLE misión, y aunque normalmente mi casa significaba poquísimo para mí, créeme, que si te pasaras dos semanas enteras en las montañas, donde la nieve y el frío no cesan, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu casa por muy horrible o vieja que parezca, automáticamente se convierte en un hermoso castillo, tuyo, y únicamente tuyo.

Todo estaba en silencio, como debería estar. Pero, cuando cerré la puerta, escuché una voz detrás de mí… Era tenue y perturbadora.

-…Ahora SÍ que acabaré contigo…-

Desperté en un hospital, como odiaba ese sitio. A mi lado estaban Sonic y Rouge, quienes me miraban preocupados. Al notar como despertaba, Rouge saltó a abrazarme.

-¡Shadow, estás bien!-

-¡SÍ, PERO DEJA DE APRETARME QUE ME AXFCIAS!-Dije intentándome separar de su agarre. -¿Qué me pasó?-

-Fui a verte, pero no respondías, por lo que llamé a Sonic, él y yo no pusimos a buscarte por la casa y te encontremos medio desangrándote con una herida enorme en el estomago. Nos asustemos y llamemos a una ambulancia.-

-Shadow…-Me llamó Sonic. -¿Oíste algo, como… alguna voz muy parecida a la mía pero más grave?-

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… Me dijo algo como: "Ahora SÍ que acabaré contigo"-

-…-

-Sonic…-Lo llamó Rouge. -Crees que ha sido "EXE"… ¿Verdad?

-Sí…-

-¿Le contaste?-

-Sí.-Respondió. -El otro día fue a por Tails, y hoy a por Shadow… Juro, que como les pase algo por su culpa…-

-Sonic… Tranquilo…-Lo llamé tranquilizándolo en el acto.

-…Vale…-Me respondió, pero como os vuelva a hacer daño, juro que no me cortaré un pelo, porque, a la mala hierba, se le mata desde la raíz.-Dijo acercándose a la puerta. -Shadow, Rouge, tengo que salir un momento, ahora vuelvo.-

-Hasta ahora…-

-See ya…-Rouge me miró sonriente, parecía que había descubierto una intimidad mía, o algo por el estilo. -Shadow… A ti, te gusta Sonic, ¿cierto?-

-¿¡Pe…!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES, MUJER!? ¿¡Estás loca o qué!?-Le pregunté enfadado.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo… se que te gusta, se te nota.-

-Lo que se "nota" es que tú estás como una puta regadera. No hay más…-

-Di lo que quieras, pero cuanto más sigas ocultándolo, más daño te hará ese sentimiento, Créeme…-

-Que sí, lo que tu digas…-Dije irónico.

(Cuando me dieron el alta. [Una semana después])

-…-Me senté en mi cama.

"-…Shadow… A ti, te gusta Sonic, ¿cierto?...-"Esa frase no paraba de rondarme por lo cabeza. "-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo… se que te gusta, se te nota.-"Me acosté en mi mullida cama. "-Di lo que quieras, pero cuanto más sigas ocultándolo, más daño te hará ese sentimiento, Créeme…-"Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿De verdad qué no siento nada por él? Era la pregunta que rondaba mi mente. ¿Y si siento algo por el que no sea un simple odio de rival a rival? Me volví a preguntar triste. -Sonic…-Susurré por lo bajo intentando aclarar mis sentimientos… ¿Y si lo que siento por él es lo mismo que llegué a sentir por María…? ¿Y si… no solo me gusta….? ¿Y…si… lo… amo…? ¿Él sentirá algo por mí…? Giré mi cabeza serio, eso no era posible… Él no podía sentir nada por mí, aparte de afecto y un poco de empatía a veces, pero, hasta ahí. Cerré los ojos volviendo a perderme en mis pensamientos, dándome falsas oportunidades tipo: "a lo mejor le gusto" o "puede que le atraiga" o cosas parecidas. Hasta que algo me despertó de mi trance. Era el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Pregunté.

-Shadow, soy Tails, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Dime.-

-¿Podrías cuidar a Sonic mientras voy a colocar unos neutro-imanes alrededor de Angel Island?-

-¿Desde cuándo Sonic no puede cuidarse por sí mismo?-Pregunté irónico.

-Es que tiene un resfriado, y no me gustaría que se quedara solo… Llamé a Rouge y ella no puede, ni ella ni nadie, solo me quedas tú.-

-Vale, ya voy.-

-Genial, gracias.-

(Cuando llegué)

-Adiós, vuelvo luego.-

-Adiós.-Me despedí entrando. -Hola.-Saludé al cobalto.

-Hola, ¿quieres tomar algo?-

-Estás malo, no hagas esfuerzos.-

-Pero si ya estoy bien.-

-Aun así, tienes que guardar reposo.-

-Vale, mamá.-Rió irónico.

(Cinco minutos después.)

-Sonic, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué… haces…?-Pregunté al verlo agachado mirando debajo de la cama.

-Nada, mirando una cosa.-

-…-No sabía por qué, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me dejara llevar por mis instintos, cosa que me llevó a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Sha-shadow?-Se sonrojó mientras que yo me dedicaba a morderle levemente la oreja.

-Shhh…-Lo acosté en la cama y me puse encima de él y proseguí besándole el cuello, él solo pudo dar pequeños gemidos ante esto. Fui besando su pecho y su estomago con delicadeza. Seguidamente bajé los besos hasta cierta zona "prohibida"…

-¡Sore o shinaide kudasai! ¡No lo hagas!-Me intentó alejar asustado.

-¿Um…?-Lo miré de forma pervertida. -¿Y si no quiero?-

-…Shadow, por favor…-

-…No te haré nada malo… bueno, no demasiado…-Sonreí pervertido. Directamente me dirigí hacia aquella zona de nuevo. Me fijé que había una erección bastante notable por parte de Sonic, pero claro, nunca se me ocurriría dejarle así, así que la cogí y jugué un poco con ella antes de metérmela en la boca recibiendo un gran y ansioso gemido por parte del oji-esmeralda, quien se aferró a la sabana con fuerza. Chupé varias veces aquella carne, ansioso de más, pero, no pe esperé que aquel líquido blanco acabase en mi boca, aunque me gustó. Me relamí los labios con gusto. Miré a Sonic, este intentaba recuperar el aire mientras temblaba de placer. -No me digas que no te gustó…-Le sonreí de forma pervertida nuevamente.

-…-Él solo respiraba medio agitado.

-Me voy fuera…-

-Chicos, ya llegué.-Anunció Tails.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Muajajajajajaja! ¡COF COF! Espero que os haya gustado este cap.

Bye… *Kiss*


	6. Chapter 6

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡COF COF!

¿Os gustó el intento de lemon del cap. Anterior? Por cierto, os voy a contar algo que también va a pasar en otro fanfic mío, esta historia va a acabar con final trágico, pero, tendrá una secuela… la cual… también tendrá final trágico… ¡PERO! Tendrá otra secuela la cual tendrá final "feliz"… Tranquilo todo el mundo, que todavía hay sonadow de sobra .

¡A leer!

Capítulo 6.

-Chicos, ya llegué.-Anunció Tails. -¿Chicos?-Preguntó entrando en el cuarto de Sonic encontrándose a Sonic jugando a la consola y Shadow mirando como jugaba.

-Hola Tails.-Saludó Shadow.

-Ho… hola…-Saludó el cobalto. [Yo: pobre Sonic… XD]

-Sonic, ¿Te portaste bien?-

-S-sí…-

-Shadow, ¿Te podrías quedar un ratito más? Necesito que cuides de Sonic mientras hago la cena.-

-¡TAILS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES A SOLAS CON SHADOW!-Gritó Sonic nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues… porque… porque…-

-Deja de comportarte como un crio.-Lo miró Shadow sonriéndole de forma pervertida intentando que Tails no lo viese.

-Pero…-

-Pórtate bien, no seas un niño pequeño.-Le dijo. -Voy a preparar la cena.-

-…-Cuando Tails se fue, Shadow cogió una camisa que estaba encima de la cama. Automáticamente le amarró las manos al cobalto mientras este peleaba por zafarse del amarre. -…Je…Je…Je…-

-…Shadow…Para… Por favor…-

-Shhh… ¿No querías que Tails no oyese, verdad?-Shadow volvió a besar el cuerpo del menor haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos. Le acarició todo el pecho y el estomago del cobalto mientras lo besaba con pasión, este, solo cerraba con fuerza la boca y los ojos. El vetado mordió levemente la oreja del menor. Shadow fue bajando los besos y subiendo la intensidad de estos según como de cerca estaba de la "zona" de Sonic. Volvió a subir depositando un beso en los labios de este. Shadow le besó en la frente y en la mejilla. Por último, le besó nuevamente en aquellos labios tan dulces. Se levantó de encima de él desatándolo. Sabía que estaba mal hacerlo si el menor no quería. Se puso de pie a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Shadow… No… te… vayas…-

-¿Eh?-Se giró encontrándose al azulado sonrojado.

-Nada…-

-…-Se volvió a girar. -"Sonic, parame."-Pensó el vetado.

-…Adiós…-

-…Hasta otro día…-

(Una vez en la casa de Shadow) (Narra Shadow)

Me volví a acostar en la cama, aquel lecho ya no me resultaba tan cómodo como minutos antes, más bien, era duro y nada cómodo. Me abracé a mí mismo volviendo a pensar. -"Sí, estoy seguro de lo que siento… pero…"-Cerré los ojos. -"…No creo que el sienta nada por mí…-Sentí como tocaba a la puerta, era Rouge.

-Hola.-Saludó entrando. -Vine a ver si ya te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por Sonic.-

-Pues sí… Me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por Sonic…-

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-Gritó abrazándome.

-¿¡Encime de qué lo acepto me asfixias!?-

-Ups… Lo siento.-Me soltó sonriendo.

-Au…-Me sobé la garganta.

Le conté sobre todo lo pasado, y cuando terminé, me la encontré moviendo la colita.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE FUISTE!?-

-…Eh…-

-Shadow… Te… Voy… A… Matar…-

-Solo me fui…-

(Con Sonic.)

-Sonic… Tienes fiebre… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Creo que sí…-Dijo sonrojado.

-Desde que vine, has estado ruborizado.-

-…No… no es nada…-

-¿Seguro?-

-S-sí…-

-…No te creo… Pero… La última vez que insistí, la cosa acabó mal.-

-…-Se acostó. -Oye, ¿puedes salir un momento de la habitación? Voy a llamar a alguien.-

-Okey…-

-…-Cogió el teléfono y marcó.

(Con Shadow.) (Narra Shadow.)

-Shadow… yo creo que sí le gustas.-

-Lo dudo mucho.-

-Nunca me haces caso…-Se puso seria.

-Rouge…-

De golpe, mi teléfono comenzó a Sonar…

-Es… Sonic…-

-¡COJELO!-

-hump…-Asentí. -¿Sonic…?-

-Shadow… ¿Podrías venir a mi casa dentro de una hora? Tails va a salir otra vez, y dudo que haya gente disponible. ¿Vienes?-

-Em…-Miré a Rouge, quien asentía como una loca. -Vale…

-Okey, hasta ahora.-

-Hasta ahora.-Cortó.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacerle…-

-Pe-pero…-

-Nada de peros…-

-…Me falta una hora para ir…-

-Mejor te doy un par de consejos…-

-…O-okey…-

(45 minutos después…)

-Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, incluido japonés, ahora, ve.-

-…Okey…-

(En la casa de Sonic.)

-Hola.-Saludé.

-Hola.-Me dejó entrar. -¿Vemos una peli?-

-Em… vale.-Nos sentamos en el sofá y él puso una película. Se puso a mi lado y me miró.

-Oye… Shadow…-

-¿Si?-

-…Sobre todo lo de antes…-Fijó sus ojos esmeralda en mí. -…Yo…-

-Si no te gustó dilo, y no lo volveré a hacer.-

-¡No! …Yo…-Se me acercó. -…S-sí me gustó…Es solo que…-Cogió aire. -…Tenía un poco de… "miedo"…-

-¿"Miedo"? ¿A qué?-

-De que la cosa llegara a más… De que me doliera… o… pasaras de mí a la mínima…-Fue bajando el tono de la voz poco a poco. -…Aunque…-Murmuró. -Lo último sí pasó…-

No soporté verlo serio, por lo que lo abracé de forma apenada, mientras él me correspondía afligido.

-No pasé de ti…-

-¿…Entones por…?-Lo interrumpí.

-…No quería continuar aquello si no querías… Pero, de seguro no querías que yo siguiera por aquí después de eso… Por el tema de tocarte sin permiso…-Se me acercó lentamente. -O por el hecho de que me pedias que parara mientras que te ignoraba mientras seguía con lo mío… o porque…-

-Cállate y bésame.-Acto seguido juntó sus labios con los míos.-Lo intenté abrazar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que él me acostase y se me pusiera encima. -Antes… Me torturaste bastante, ahora, me toca a mí…-Besó mi cuello y seguidamente mi oreja. Yo solo gimotee un poco mientras que él empezó a bajar los besos y las caricias lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva tibia por su paso. Yo le acaricie la cabeza mientras me estremecía. Él besó lentamente mi erección y luego se la metió en la boca. Subía y bajaba su cabeza con lentitud, cosa que después cambió por una audaz velocidad, cosa que me ocasionó curvar mi espalda y arquearla de una forma brusca mientras que temblaba teniendo espasmos musculares. Me aferré a su cabeza mientras que soltando un gran grito placentero, me corrí deseoso de más mientras que los jadeos y gemidos no cesaban. Él se me acercó relamiéndose la boca. Me depositó un beso sonriéndome mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo solo lo atraje hacia mí. Volvió a juntar nuestros labios mientras que yo enganché mis manos alrededor de su cuello. -Shadow…-Me llamó a modo de susurro mientras que me acariciaba la mejilla de forma cariñosa. -¿Quieres qué sigua?- Yo solo temblé, tenía miedo… no sabía de qué… pero tenía miedo. Lo volví a abrazar. -¿Preferirías en otro momento?-Yo solo asentí besándolo. Me abrazó susurrándome algo… -Shadow… yo…-Automáticamente le interrumpí con un: "Y yo a ti… Sonic…" -¿Si?-Me preguntó a lo que le volví a responder: "Te amo muchísimo…"

-¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó Tails mirando desde la puerta.

-Ehhhhhhh…. Etto…. Lo puedo explicar.-

-Tranquilo, no me tienen que explicar nada.-Se fue a su cuarto. -¡No lo hagan en el sillón!-

-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	7. Chapter 7

Vale, para más información por lo que pasa, leer el penúltimo y el último capítulo de "Mi querido hermano mayor…"

Okey, bien, ¡Hola! Esto va a tener final trágico. El este capítulo, va a haber lemon, pero… También va a haber gore (Escenas sangrientas) Si eres de mente sana o te traumatizas fácilmente, no te recomiendo leer el cap.

**AVISO: VA A HABER UNA PARTE SONADOW, NO SHADONIC [SONIC SERÁ EL SEME, NO EL UKE]) ADVERTENCIA: SHADOW NO CANTARÁ EN LA DISCOTECA A LA QUE VAN A IR TODOS, PERO SI CANTARÁ LUEGO. QUIERO QUE ADIVINÉIS DE DÓNDE ES Y CÓMO SE LLAMA LA CANCIÓN. (La canción encaja perfectamente con lo que siente y con lo que le pasa a Shadow.)**

Capítulo: Final.

(Narrado por Shadow)

(Odio mi vida. Simplemente, odio mi vida al completo.)

Desperté en la mañana algo casado. No pude dormir bien, dado a que no dejé de pensar en Sonic. Estaba abrazando al oso de peluche que me dio María. Me acuerdo de cuando me lo dio; ella me lo dio diciendo que cuando el doctor me presentó, tenía ese osito. Era de color marrón y tenía una pulsera azul. Le quedaba grande, así que la tenía amarrada. La verdad… era un peluche demasiado pesado y duro. Parecía de madera. Nunca me extrañó, dado a que el doctor hacía esculturas de madera. Apreté un poco una de sus orejas y me sorprendí al ver cómo se salía la cola. La apreté y se salió el brazo derecho. Intenté apretar de nuevo el brazo y se abrió por la mitad. En su interior había una cajita de madera. Abrí la caja y me encontré una foto. En la foto estaban dos pequeños erizos, uno de color negro y el otro de color azul. –Un momento…- Susurré al comprobar quien era el erizo cobalto. –Sonic…- Susurré observándolo.-De seguro, este será el tal Shadayma. En la foto se le ve abrazando a este oso. ¿Por qué tenía el doctor esto?- Me pregunté mirando al otro erizo. -¿Eh? Shadayma tiene un ojo morado…Y parece que estaba llorando, y Sonic lo estaba consolando con un abrazo… ¿Le hacían bullying? De seguro Sonic lo defendía. Um... Sonic dijo que nunca se encontró su cuerpo… ¿Y si lo busco? Sonic se pondría muy contento. Un momento, él estaba abrazando al oso, y en la foto no lleva guantes… Luego llevaré el oso al trabajo para buscar huellas dactilares. Y ahora…- Dije soltando la foto dentro de la caja. Metí la caja dentro del oso y lo volví a armar. –Mejor me pego una ducha… De agua caliente… Me duele muchísimo la espalda… Ya tengo ganas de volver a ver a Sonic…- Sonreí. Luego me pegué una ducha de agua caliente. Siempre que mis púas se mojaban, caían por el efecto de la gravedad. Me miré al espejo una vez terminé mi baño. -...En verdad me parezco mucho a ti...-Susurré pensando en él nuevamente. Cogí mi secador y lo utilicé rápidamente. Preparé mi desayuno y me lo comí con cierta velocidad. Había quedado con Rouge para hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Llegué a un parque. Estaba lleno de flores y niños jugando en los alrededores. Vi a la murciélago y me acerqué a ella. -Hola...-Saludé con una sonrisa diferente.

-...Esa sonrisa me dice que todo fue bien ayer... ¡Cuenta!-Me dijo sentándome con ella en el césped. -¡Venga!-

-Como decirlo...-

-¿Llegaron a la tercera base?-Preguntó animada.

-No, nos quedemos en la segunda, pero a mí me bastó.-Sonreí de nuevo cerrando los ojos. Escuché el ambiente por unos segundos. Los pájaros cantando, los niños jugando...

-Recuerda que mañana nos reunimos todos en su casa.-

-Ya... y al día siguiente, nos vamos a la discoteca esa.-Dije recordando al osito. –Oye, ¿tienes tu kit de detección de huellas aquí?-

-Siempre lo llevo encima, ¿por qué?-

-Necesito que revises las huellas de este osito.- Dijo dándoselo.

Luego de varios minutos, Rouge lo miró. –Shad… ¿lo has tocado? Sin guantes, me refiero.-

-No, nunca lo toqué sin guantes. ¿Por?-

-Es que aquí están las huellas de María, las de Gerald, y… Las tuyas… No hay más…-

-No es posible… Nunca lo toqué sin guantes, me duermo con ellos.-

-Pues… no sé.-

* * *

(Dos días después)

Reí por lo bajo pensando en qué iban a cantar...

En la discoteca esa, se podía subir al escenario y cantar lo que te entrase en gana. El Team Sonic decidió apuntarse.

El primero en cantar fue Knux. Subió pendiente de alguien del público. Comenzó a sonar la música, y el cogió aire.

**"My loved princess;**

**When I saw you;**

**You thief my reason;**

**And I fell in love with you;**

**If you didn't play with this love;**

**I leave everything for you;**

**I will be prostrate in front of you."**

Vi a quien le cantaba. Era a Rose. Bufé mirando a otro sitio. Siguió cantando hasta que se voz se notó quebrada y ahogada. Lo miré. Estaba a punto de llorar.

"The boy as you love;

Didn't even kwon the necessity;

All the girl love him;

Include you my loved, you will happy with him;

**But you choose ramain with him;**

**Damned traitress;**

**you're was infidel;**

**If you aren't mine;**

**You will not are for anybody;**

**Because I commit this pasional crime!**

**My loved princess;**

**When I saw you;**

**You thief my reason;**

**And I fell in love with you;**

**If you didn't play with this love;**

**I leave everything for you;**

**I will be prostrate in front of you."**

De golpe, dejó de cantar, y bajándose del escenario, dejó a todo el público triste.

El segundo en cantar fue Sonic. Y como siempre, cantó algo para que todas sus fans "se volvieran locas" Chasqueé la lengua. Típico de él.

-Le dedico esta canción a la persona a la que más amo y amaré en toda mi vida.-Dijo, a lo que me quedé extrañado. Miré a Tails quien sonreía sonrojada. Él la miró unos segundos sonriendo.

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Son pareja!? ¡No, es imposible! ¡Tails nos vio el otro día, seguro debió haber pensado que eramos pareja!"-Pensé nervioso y triste. Eso fue un cubo de agua fría.

**"The only one princess in my world you are;**

**I secure make you too happy right now;**

**This is my objetive;**

**¿no?**

Frist;

If you change the haircut, i have to note it;

Second;

Always I secure in your clothes, until you use news shoes;

Thirth;

Always I consent anything you wanna I will do;

All for catch your hand in my hands, my little princess;

I don't think you are an anybody;

Please, aren't said thad;

I love you;

You feel the same about me?

Please, answer me;

My loved;

But;

I know you are the must important;

Thing in my life!

**The only one princess in my world you are;**

**take care of you is I have to do;**

**I love you and This is the thing i will do;**

**Beacuse;**

**Always I love you!"**

Las chicas parecían haberse vuelto locas. No paraba de gritar y chillar diciendo cosas como "¡Sonic te amo!" o "¡CASATE CONMIGO! ¡Se el padre de mis hijos!"

Por último, le tocó a Tails. Yo tenía un cabreo bastante notorio. La miré enfadado.

When all alone in my chair;

I just got that wished;

Wanna be strong, I wanna be trusted, ah;

When all alone in my bed;

I just got that jearning;

Wanna be cool, and also, wanna be like him;

But is not something, I can do so easily:

In not simply my way;

My ouw style;

Gotta get hold in my life.

**I wanna fly high;**

**So I can reach the highest of all the heavens;**

**somebody will be;**

**Waiting for me so I have to fly highest.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No... Era imposible... no podían ser... Mi corazón estaba hecho añicos. Vi a Sonic salir de la sala principal. Lo seguí. Estaba hablando con Tails. Quería demostrarle a la rubita que el corazón de Sonic me pertenecía a mí como me demostró el otro día en su casa. Me acerqué al cobalto y cuando me miró, lo besé sin pensármelo dos veces. Tails salió corriendo. El de ojos color esmeralda me empujó y fue detrás de la zorro. No entendí el por qué me empujó hasta que pasaron las horas. Todos fuimos a la casa de Sonic y Tails, y ellos dijeron todo lo que yo no quería oír... "Eran pareja..." Corrí a fuera de la casa.

-Shadow...-Me llamó Rouge.

-...Déjame solo... por favor...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para mí, los segundos eran horas. Horas en las que veía a Sonic y a Tails siendo felices.

Amy y Knuckles nos habían invitado de vacaciones a unos bungalows. Una de las noches, no pude dormir. Me senté al lado de la piscina. Tenía ganas de llorar. No soportaba esto.

"_Mi pecho está ardiendo del dolor_

_Y tus mentiras crecen aún más_  
_Pero escuchar tu dulce y tierna voz_  
_me deja atrapado sin poder pensar_

_Aunque estés junto a mí_  
_aún me siento hostil_  
_Déjame oír tus razones de una buena vez_  
_Incluso ya te perdoné todo lo que llegaste a hacer_  
_Sólo quiero que el impostor regrese a mí_

_Tengo miedo de amarte como loco una vez más_  
_Y temo que al hacerlo me puedas lastimar_  
_Mi memoria no permite tus errores borrar_  
_Mirando al cielo, no puedo evitar llorar_

_Este dolor permanece en mi interior_  
_en mi memoria que aún no ve la luz_  
_Y a pesar de que no puedo olvidar_  
_no puedo jamás dejarte de amar_

_Si miras hacia atrás, a aquél día en soledad_  
_¿Dónde quedó el calor que en ti mi piel sintió?_  
_Ahora sé lo que es estar en soledad y sin ti_  
_Con cerrar los ojos trato de fingir._

_Sólo quiero amarte aun si no me puedes corresponder_  
_aunque sería mejor si me amaras tú también_  
_Sentimientos desbordantes, no tienen dónde ir_  
_Estoy atado a tu juego de pasión."_

Lloré mirando hacia el bungalow de Sonic.

_"Tengo miedo de amarte como loco una vez más_  
_Y temo que al hacerlo me puedas lastimar_  
_Mi memoria no permite tus errores borrar_  
_Mirando al cielo, no puedo evitar llorar_

_Sólo quiero amarte aun si no me puedes corresponder_  
_aunque sería mejor si me amaras tú también_  
_Sentimientos desbordantes, no tienen dónde ir_  
_Estoy atado a tu juego de pasión._

_Sólo deseo que me veas cómo soy."_

_-Sonic..._ ¿no te das cuenta de qué me estás haciendo sufrir?-

-¿Shadow?-

-Sonic, ¿Por qué estas despierto?-

-...Tails y yo nos hemos peleado. Y... y ella...-

* * *

**[PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LO QUE PASA, LEED EL PENÚLTIMO Y EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE MI QUERIDO HERMANO MAYOR]**

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Esa risa... EXE...-

-Hola...-

-...Esto es cosa tuya...-

-Obvio... ¡Ah! Shadow, ¿Te gustó la noche de pasión que tuvimos? Pero, Sonic, tranquilo, que todavía es virgen.-

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que eras Sonic y que Tails había roto contigo!-

-Y mientras la magia del momento surgía, habían cámaras mías sacando las fotos.-

-Eres un ser repugnante.-

-Venga, no es la primera vez que te engaño y me hago pasar por Sonic, ¿Verdad, Shadayma?-

-¿Cómo?-Me pregunté.

-¿Shadow es...?-

-¡AH!-Me agarré la cabeza cayendo al suelo.

-¿Ya lo recuerdas? Cuando te tiré por aquel acantilado seguías vivo. Te "poseí" y te entrené para matar a Sonic, pero, entonces, llegó ese payaso de bigote blanco y te llevó a la colonia espacial ARK, te hizo pasar por la forma de vida perfecta para que nunca descubriesen al verdadero proyecto. Después llegó Black Doom. Quien utilizó su sangre para volverte más fuerte. He intentado por todos los medios acabar contigo y con Sonic sin conseguirlo. Hice que enloquecieras, pude llegar a controlar varias veces a Sonic para que te matara, y ni disparándote te mató. Se ve que si se quiere hacer algo, hay que hacerlo uno mismo. ¿Ya lo recuerdas, Shaday?-Sonrió de forma macabra. Solo pude retorcerme deseando que aquel dolor parase. -Pobre Shadayma, ahora lo recuerda todo, y encima, se da cuenta que su mejor amigo lo ha abandonado por otra. En cierto modo, me da pena, ¿a ti no, Sonic? Y después soy yo el monstruo. Y para colmo, el te regaló su corazón, y esa misma noche tu lo tiraste a la basura. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, le prendiste fuego al día siguiente declarando tu amor eterno a Tails. Tu eres el repugnante, Sonic. Piensa en cómo estaba sufriendo el pobre antes, y piensa en cómo está sufriendo ahora que lo recuerda todo… ¿Qué no sientes culpabilidad de lo que le has hecho a tu verdadero mejor amigo? Deberías sentirla. Tengo que irme, he de ir a ver a una inútil.-Terminó de hablar desapareciendo.

-¡AH!-Todos me piraban asustados.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital, le sangra la nariz!-

-¡Y está tosiendo sangre!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté en la sala de un hospital varios días después. Sonic, Silver y Knuckles estaban dentro.

-Tengan cuidado, voy a ponerle flores en la tumba.-

-De acuerdo.-

Cuando Sonic se fue, me atreví a preguntar.

-¿En la tumba de quien?-

-Eh… De Tails… EXE acabó con su vida.-Me respondió Knux.

-¿Ha… muerto…?-

-Sí.-Respondió el plateado.

-Y dijo, que el próximo serías tú. Por eso, Sonic, Silver y yo te estamos cuidando. No queremos que mueras también.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y Sonic cada vez era más serio, frío, y reservado. Perder a Tails le afectó fatal. Por muchos intentos que hacíamos para que sonriera, nunca lo hacía.

-Hola.-Lo saludé un día que me lo encontré mirando el paisaje desde una cantera.

-…Hola.-

-Deja de estar tan serio, no es normal en ti.-

-Déjame.-

-No eres el único a quien se le ha muerto alguien importante, ¿sabes? Deja de comportarte como un crio…-Me interrumpió pegándome un puñetazo cabreado.

-¿¡Acaso María era tu novia!? ¡No! ¡Pues cuando se haya muerto el amor de tu vida, hablamos! ¡No sabes lo que siento ahora mismo! ¡Tengo ganas de gritar, chillar, pegar…! ¡Incluso quitarme la vida!-

-¿Sabes? Que sepas que para mí murió el amor de mi vida el día que supe que estabas con Tails. Para mí, falleciste ese día. Y sí sé lo que sientes; dolor, impotencia, odio, rabia.-Me levanté del suelo pasándome el brazo por los labios los cuales me sangraban debido al puñetazo. -Entiendo que eches de menos a Tails, pero, comportándote así no conseguirás NA-DA. Si quieres hacer algo para vengar a Tails ponte a acabar con EXE en vez de pegar alguien solo porque te dice lo que pareces... Tails tiene que estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Menos mal que ella no está aquí para verte en este estado, seguramente, si te viera, estaría realmente decepcionada con la persona que la crió...-Me interrumpió volviendo a golpearme. Caí de nuevo pero me volví a levantar. Siguió dándome puñetazos uno tras otro, hasta que se detuvo. Me miró unos segundo sin decir nada.

-…Yo… yo… yo…-Cayó de rodillas. -Lo… siento… yo… lo siento tanto… Pero… no… no sé qué hacer… No sé dónde está EXE… quiero… quiero acabar con esto…Que todo vuelva a la normalidad… yo…-Lloró sin control, casi no podía formular palabras. -…Yo…quiero rebobinar el tiempo y evitar tantas cosas…Yo… yo… yo…-Continuó llorando con fuerza. Yo me puse de rodillas enfrente de él y lo abracé. El se aferró a mí y continuó llorando. Parecía que se quería quedar seco. -…Pro-prometí que no lloraría hasta acabar con EXE…-

-…Es normal echarse a llorar, tranquilo.-

-…Shad… Lo siento tanto… yo…-

-Tranquilo… venga… deja de llorar. Que el héroe de Mobius no debería llorar.-Lo intenté tranquilizar.

-…Hump…-Dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ese "Hump" no me convence, aun lloras.-

-… ¿Por qué me intentas animar después de todo lo que te hice…?-

-Porque, aunque no quiera te sigo amando, y no quiero verte triste.-

-Shad… De verdad… lo siento… El que peor lo ha pasado eres tú, y yo me comporté de esa forma…-

-No pasa nada, venga, no llores… Ya pas…-Fui interrumpido por él, quien me silenció con un beso.

-Sonic…-

-Shh…-Me silenció abrazándome. -Lo siento… de verdad. Sé que nunca podrás hacerlo, pero… Solo pido que me perdones… Por favor… Sé que te ha dolido mucho verme con Tails. Por eso, creo que nunca lo harás pero desearía que me perdones…-Fue a intentar terminar el abrazó, pero no lo permití, lo abracé más fuerte y no lo solté. -Shadow…-

-Te perdono.-Cerré los ojos intentando comprobar que no era un sueño. No miremos por un par de segundos antes de volvernos a besar. De repente, Sonic se separó del beso y del abrazo levantándose. Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección a punto de irse. Me levanté enfadado. -¿Sabes? Me estoy empezando a hartar de que juegues con mis sentimientos, ¿¡Por qué me besas y de golpe paras y te alejas!? Incluso cuando Tails está muerta pasas de mí después de darme esperanzas. Te perdono y es así como me das las gracias…-

-…Tú no lo entiendes… Yo… le prometí que siempre sería la única para mí…-

-Entonces, ¿¡Por qué me besaste!? ¡Haberlo dicho y no me hubieses vuelto a romper el corazón una vez más!-Le grité dándole un bofetón que lo tiró al suelo. -¿Sabes qué? El que se quería morir desde un principio era yo. Mi vida era una mierda, y no me suicidé porque comencé a sentir algo por ti y quería descubrir que era. Luego sucedió lo pasado aquella noche, supe lo que sentía, y pensaba que era correspondido. Pero se ve que no. Cuando anunciaste lo tuyo con Tails, me intenté suicidar esa misma noche, pero Rouge me paró antes de poder enclavarme el cuchillo. Ya mi vida no servía de nada y mi existencia era inútil. Tantas veces que te vi junto a Tails… y ahora, después de volver a darme esperanzas de que mi vida tiene importancia, me vuelves a romper el corazón. Ni si quiera sé por qué te perdoné…-

-Shadow…-

-O me juras que no volverás a romperme el corazón una vez más o no vuelvas a intentar abrazarme o besarme.-

-…-

-…-Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme cuando sentí que me agarraba de la mano.

-…Lo juro…-

-… ¿Lo…? ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí.-Me miró acercándose a punto de besarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas pasaron y Sonic había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Hola, Shad, vine de visita!-

-¿Otra vez? Vienes todos los días.-

-Quiero asegurarme que estas bien. ¿Me das un refresco?-

-"Quiero asegurarme de que estas bien." Tú vienes para vaciarme la nevera, que no es lo mismo.-

-Menuda manera de tratar a un invitado. -

-Yo no te he invitado.-Dije cogiendo una lata de refresco mientras lo escuchaba entrar en la cocina.

-Pero tu corazón sí.-Me abrazó cuando me giré.

-Sonic…-Le correspondí al abrazo.

-Vamos a sentarnos al sillón, ¿Te apetece?-

-Venga.-

Cuando nos sentemos en el sofá, dejó la lata en la mesa y me abrazó acurrucándome en su cuello. Me rodeó con sus manos sonriendo de forma sincera.

-Oye, ¿Te gusta que te abrace así o…?-Me acostó y se me puso encima abrazándome. -¿Así?-

-Así, me gusta más.-Lo atraje a mí con fuerza.

-No me sueltes.-

-No lo haré.-

-Júramelo.-

-Solo si tú también me lo juras.-

-Lo juro.-

-Y yo también lo juro.-Cerré mis ojos queriendo disfrutar el abrazo.

-Shad…-Me miró un momento a punto de besarme. -Te amo…-

-…-No pude evitar sonreír al oír esto. -Y yo a ti.-Nos besemos sin querer terminar el beso. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me pegó mucho más a él. Sabía que quería hacer, y no quería impedírselo. Quería entregarme al completo a él. Bajó su cabeza y besó mi cuello coqueto. Acaricié sus púas deseando que no se detuviese. -Como te detengas te mato...-Le dije sonrojado. -'¡Ah…!-

-Que mono te ves sonrojado.-Dijo masturbándome con fuerza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado placer para ti?-Sonrió de forma pervertida.

-So-Sonic… ¡…A-ah…!-Gemí Mientras seguía masturbándome sin parar.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Solo… no te detengas… por favor…-

Él continuó mientras besaba mi cuerpo con lentitud. Solo me pude aferrar a su cabeza mientras que mis gemidos no cesaban. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que me puso boca abajo. Me levantó desde la cadera y me abrazó una última vez antes de empezar.

-¿Listo?-

-Solo… se cuidadoso, por favor.-

-De acuerdo.-

Entró con cuidado, pero aún así me dolió mucho. Me queje de dolor y él me besó para tranquilizarme. El dolor fue disminuyendo, y las embestidas fueron aumentando… Me aferré unos de los cojines del sofá arañándolo de puro placer. Sentía tanto placer, no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca. Gemí sin poder aguantarme. Miré hacia atrás y me besó sin pensarlo dos veces. Por toda la casa se oían mis gemidos y sus jadeos ahogados. De pronto comencé a arquear la espalda sintiendo descargas eléctricas en ella. No dejé de gemir ni un solo segundo.

-Shadow… voy a…-

-Y… yo… Sonic…-

Me dio la vuelta y continuemos abrazándonos. De repente, grité su nombre tensando mi entrada provocando que él se viniera junto a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Al día siguiente.)

-Holi.-

-Hola, pasa.-

-Oye, ¿Te gustó lo de ayer?-

-La verdad es que sí. Incluso, lo repetiría.-Dije.

-Eres un pervertido, Shad…-Me abrazó y me besó de forma romántica.

-Pero, soy TU pervertido. Y tú el mío.-

-Yo no soy un pervertido.-

-¡JA! ¡Buen chiste!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Dos semanas después)

Habíamos ido de misión otra vez, me alejé del grupo y escuché algo.

-No te alejes del grupo, que te pierdes.-

¿¡DONDE ESTÁS!?-Pregunté con la pistola en mano.

-…En todos lados…-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ya le he dicho, pero nadie me hace caso. Puedo, porque… **_Yo soy Dios._**-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Narrador)

-¡Shad! ¿Dónde está?-

-Silver, Amy, Knuckles, conmigo, vamos a buscar a Shadow.-Dijo Blaze.

-Avisad si lo encontráis, el resto vamos por el otro lado.-Informó Sonic.

(Varios minutos después)

Sonic y los demás no encontraban nada, ni rastro del azabache, pero, entonces, oyen una risa. Era de EXE. Acto seguido, recibió un mensaje de Blaze.

-¡Sonic, ven aquí! ¡RÁPIDO!-

El erizo se apresuró en llegar a donde se encontraban los demás y lo que vio hizo que cayera de rodillas. Hay estaba Shadow. Estaba enclavado a una cruz invertida. Su cuerpo se encontraba con muchísimos cortes y sangre. A la altura del pecho, había un agujero del cual salía muchísima sangre. Tenía aun lágrimas en el rostro y tenía una mirada triste. Estaba muerto.

-No… no por favor… Shadow también no… EXE… Te juro que cueste lo que me cueste te mataré, como si tengo que morir yo si hace falta…-

-Eso quiero verlo. Mírame. Estoy detrás de ti…-

Cuando Sonic se giró, se encontró a EXE y a todos sus amigos muertos.

-…No… no puede ser… Están… Están… Muertos.-

-Sí, como lo estarás tú ahora.-

No tardó nada en atravesar a Sonic con sus garras. Este, murió al instante.

-Por fin… Por fin te pillé…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okey, que nadie se alarme, habrá una secuela. Y una secuela de la secuela… Pero bueno. Hasta entonces, siento si el cap quedó soso.

¡Bye! *Kiss*


End file.
